blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Cicada 3301
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1212.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 02:28:52 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Cicada 3301 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Cicada 3301 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Cicada 3301 (Read 736 times) Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Cicada 3301 « on: August 07, 2015, 10:57:29 AM » Discuss. Anyone here smart enough to explain this? My versions are: 1.Recruitment for a secret organisation or intelligence agency like the CIA 2.Psychological experiment made by an university or scientific institute 3.Internet tr0lls xD 4.ayliens « Last Edit: August 07, 2015, 11:01:10 AM by Svetoslav » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #1 on: August 07, 2015, 04:54:52 PM » Quote from: Svetoslav on August 07, 2015, 10:57:29 AM Discuss. Anyone here smart enough to explain this? My versions are: 1.Recruitment for a secret organisation or intelligence agency like the CIA 2.Psychological experiment made by an university or scientific institute 3.Internet tr0lls xD 4.ayliens Any clue where the image itself is? Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #2 on: August 08, 2015, 01:33:15 AM » Quote from: Coldoldgold on August 07, 2015, 04:54:52 PM Quote from: Svetoslav on August 07, 2015, 10:57:29 AM Discuss. Anyone here smart enough to explain this? My versions are: 1.Recruitment for a secret organisation or intelligence agency like the CIA 2.Psychological experiment made by an university or scientific institute 3.Internet tr0lls xD 4.ayliens Any clue where the image itself is? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #3 on: August 08, 2015, 03:09:22 AM » It must be the jews! Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #4 on: August 08, 2015, 04:06:38 AM » >trolls Too complex for mere trolls. You don't just stick posters in different locations around the world. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #5 on: August 08, 2015, 06:53:42 AM » Quote from: TWAIN on August 08, 2015, 04:06:38 AM >trolls Too complex for mere trolls. You don't just stick posters in different locations around the world. I can tell some person from my alliance to stick a poster on the tree next to his house. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Masketta Man Sr. Member Offline 290 Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #6 on: August 08, 2015, 07:30:52 AM » Quote from: Svetoslav on August 07, 2015, 10:57:29 AM Discuss. Anyone here smart enough to explain this? My versions are: 1.Recruitment for a secret organisation or intelligence agency like the CIA 2.Psychological experiment made by an university or scientific institute 3.Internet tr0lls xD 4.ayliens When you go through all of this it takes you to the plane scene of The Dark Knight rises. It's there that you have to solve the true puzzles of the universe. Logged Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #7 on: August 08, 2015, 09:49:32 AM » Cicada 1738 would be amazing tbh Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #8 on: August 10, 2015, 01:13:35 PM » It's actually the BAMF membership application form. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #9 on: August 10, 2015, 01:24:27 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 10, 2015, 01:21:51 PM Quote from: Allen Charra on August 10, 2015, 01:13:35 PM It's actually the BAMF membership application form. I knew you mother fuckers were sketchy. Was whistleblowing part of your plan? You should've seen the old one, everyone had to sign up in binary. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 JacquesStrahp Full Member Offline 135 Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #10 on: August 10, 2015, 08:17:31 PM » >implying this isn't part of the puzzle Logged alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1231 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #11 on: August 11, 2015, 04:06:22 AM » Quote from: Svetoslav on August 08, 2015, 01:33:15 AM Quote from: Coldoldgold on August 07, 2015, 04:54:52 PM Quote from: Svetoslav on August 07, 2015, 10:57:29 AM Discuss. Anyone here smart enough to explain this? My versions are: 1.Recruitment for a secret organisation or intelligence agency like the CIA 2.Psychological experiment made by an university or scientific institute 3.Internet tr0lls xD 4.ayliens Any clue where the image itself is? This contest reminds me of my fondest teledrama ever: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Doe_%28TV_series%29. Cicada's themes follow Anonymous and Neo-Tech's, a self-indulgent self-congratulatory self-validant circlejerk, neither of which I agree with; 3301 or 1033 itself alludes to Freemasonry. The folk behind it must be lonely and lost with so much information but no means of determinare its worth, so I suspect they are a multilevel marketing group who recruit more of their kind who write the same code, servers, and sayings to share half-bakede platitudes instead of on a decent bulletin board. When the media become too formulaic they solicit new obfuscatory media. The goal of any lonely cult, so-called enlightenment, is reached by self-destruction when reality and ideality clash, and like the entropic bugs they represent they soon died when they couldn't bear further original utility. Code- Inbred Coders Amplify Diversion Anonymously Overview: http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/What_Happened_Part_1_%282012%29. Deepest: http://the-cicada-puzzles.wikia.com/wiki/2014_Recruitment_Puzzle. Solution by a HS student: http://bernsteinbear.com/blog/cicada/. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #12 on: August 11, 2015, 05:12:16 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on August 11, 2015, 04:06:22 AM Cicada's themes follow Anonymous and Neo-Tech's, a self-indulgent self-congratulatory self-validant circlejerk, neither of which I agree with; 3301 or 1033 itself alludes to Freemasonry. The folk behind it must be lonely and lost with so much information but no means of determinare its worth, so I suspect they are a multilevel marketing group who recruit more of their kind who write the same code, servers, and sayings to share half-bakede platitudes instead of on a decent bulletin board. When the media become too formulaic they solicit new obfuscatory media. The goal of any lonely cult, so-called enlightenment, is reached by self-destruction when reality and ideality clash, and like the entropic bugs they represent they soon died when they couldn't bear further original utility. Code- Inbred Coders Amplify Diversion Anonymously Overview: http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/What_Happened_Part_1_%282012%29. Deepest: http://the-cicada-puzzles.wikia.com/wiki/2014_Recruitment_Puzzle. Solution by a HS student: http://bernsteinbear.com/blog/cicada/. Looking at the solvings, I can surely say that the people behind Cicada are enriched spiritually. I put my cash that this is a secret group, run by masons. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1231 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Cicada 3301 « Reply #13 on: August 11, 2015, 11:38:21 AM » https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbSCGUPX8Sw&lc=z12xj5t5xkyrezlwi04cg5yrwkzmslmrde4 Quote Eric Wells 1 year ago Once you get through it all, you are asked to create an email address and then you receive an email which takes you to a forum that requires a certain username and passcode to enter. A few days ago, one of the people that was given this info did an interview about it and that after doing all of this, that in the end, him and his group lost interest and want no part within whatever it is. Seems to be a group of people that create open source programs to be given to people freely - that at least was what the person stated during the interview which can be heard hear - http://www.wnyc.org/story/meet-teenage-codebreaker-who-helped-solve-cicada-3301-internet-puzzle/ Quote Eric Wells 1 year ago Eventually, each person in Tekk's group was sent an individualized username and password for logging in to a site on the so-called "darknet." "On this web portal, there was a chat system, a forum system and a bunch of things set up so we could all communicate," Tekk said. "I guess their goal for us was to have this elite programmer society where we would make encrypted or anonymous services that would serve everybody." Throughout the quest, solvers speculated on who was behind the Cicada 3301 cryptograms. Some imagined it was the NSA or the British spy agency, MI6. Others said Google or Microsoft. Still others thought it might be a hacker collective or some group with nefarious aims. According to Tekk, it was a group of anonymous developers looking to recruit "highly intelligent individuals" to build open-source software for the good of the world. Which, it turned out, was kind of a letdown for the members of #decipher, including Tekk. "Once we succeeded, once we were part of this thing, once we were working with them, we kind of lost interest," he said. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Cicada 3301 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2